Childhood Innocence
by Linzlover
Summary: One day while Nessie is at home, the Cullens go hunting only to be turned into babies. Nessie only leaves home to discover her family's misfortune. Will she help her family get to be vampires again, or will they be small forever?
1. Disastrous Hunting Trips

Nessie's POV

I was sitting on the couch, at the cottage to be exact, reading one of Mommy's favorite books. I was physically 12, with a mind of a sixteen year-old, even though I was only three and a half. I had been sitting here since Mommy and Daddy left. They said they wanted to go hunting with my Aunts and Uncles, as well as Grandma and Grandpa. So I've been sitting here for two hours or so... wait, how long has it been? I looked up at the clock. it was about 6 in the afternoon.

"They should be home by now," I said to myself. I set the book down and got up off the couch. I walked to the door and put my hand on the knob._ Mom had specifically said to not leave the house when they were gone, but this could be important...right?_ I sighed and turned the knob and walked outside. The cool September air surounded me. I walked further until suddenly I heard heartbeats. _It's probably deer Renesmee. Just stop worrying yourself. _The heartbeats became louder and clearer with every step I took. I turned and th sight shocked me.

Six, seven, no, _eight _different pairs of clothes. One of them was Mommy's. I looked around frantically until I heard a small whimper. I saw a baby with chocolate brown eyes like mine. It looked a lot like Mommy.

I looked up and saw Aro, some blond haired man, and a man with long, dark brown hair. Aro smiled and another person came forward and put a cloth to my mouth. Suddenly, I felt all conciousness slip away.


	2. A Plane Trip and Little kids

Nessie's POV

I opened up my eyes to see a bright light. I quickly closed them at the brightness. I opened them again and my eyes adjusted. I was in a chair...on a plane. I looked around. I saw the babies, wait no toddlers and kids, sleeping. I looked at them closley. They looked familiar. I didn't realize a post-it note was stuck to my forehead. I took it off and read it.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_You are probably wondering who these kids and toddlers are, well, don't you recgnize them? It's your family. We have sent you to Isle Esme so you can take care of them and raise them. They will age 1 year every week. We will come every other week to check on you as well get some things for them, since they are humans. Well we will see you in two weeks._

_Signed, The Volturi_

_Oh NO! _My family are toddlers. I don't even know how to take care of kids. Well, maybe I should see who is who. I looked around and I could sense they were waking up. I looked in the chairs in front of me. I leaned closer to a kid with light blonde hair. He looked about 8 or 9. He opened up his eyes, which were a bright blue. Hmmm. I went with the first person I could think of to have blonde hair.

"Grandpa, Carlisle," I said, kind of sheepishly, since I didn't know if I was right or wrong. He perked up when I said Grandpa's name. His eyes found mine and they went wide with shock.

"N-N-Nessie," he stuttered. "W-w-what happened?," he asked. I, again, was shocked. His voice sounded so young and angelic. I finially found my voice after a couple of seconds.

"I don't know," said. I looked to the person next to him. It was a girl. She had carmel curls. Her eyes were looking between me and grandpa's. "Grandma?," I asked. The girl locked her eyes with mine and nodded. She looked about 6. I looked to the pair next to them. A boy had bronze-colored hair. Daddy. Then a brunette. Mom probably. I started to name all the others off in my head since they were still asleep. I sighed. I looked and saw 8 bags. Carlisle,yes I would call him by his first name, for now anyway. Carlisle got up and grabbed a light blue one that matched his eyes. Maybe they go by eyes on which is which. There were two brown colored bags, two more blues, an emereled, and a hazel.I could match them later. I yawned and fell asleep.


	3. Plane Landing and Arriving

I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to find blue ones looking into mine. _Oh,_ _it's just_ _Carlisle._ I thought. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was up, but where were they.

"Carlisle-," I said turning to him. "-where is everyone?,"

He looked to the front of the plane and then back to me.

"Felix and Demetri are loading them on the boat. I wanted to wait for you so you wouldn't be frightened when you woke up," he said. Inodded and soon Felix came back on.

"Oh good, she's up. Well, follow me Renesmee," Felix mumbled. I grabbed Carlisle's hand and we walked off the plane. We walked to the dock and saw a boat with everyone straped in. We got on and Felix drove while Demetri kept looking around. _Probably looking for the island _I thought.

"Are you sure you know where were going?," asked Demetri looking to Felix.

"Of course I do! See, look, there it is," he said pointing to and island. "And besides, if it's not, we have Carlisle anyway," he said. I looked to my 9 year-old grandpa. He looked at the island we were getting close to. _Ok, that must be it. Heh. They chose the right one _I thought again. We got to shore and they dropped us off and left.

I looked at Carlisle and then the others. I picked up a girl with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. Mom. I smiled and kissed her forhead. Mom smiled and giggled. _Alright...this can work._


End file.
